


Waking Up

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, aka seventeen, cheolsoo are the parents, there'll be pretty much a bit of everything I think, this is literally just family au oneshots with the same family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal morning with Jisoo and Seungcheol waking up their kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This will really just be small oneshots from the life of this family. I don't know how often I'll update this, but I'll update it once in awhile, when I've gotten an idea for another adventure for this family - or just some of the family members - to go through. 
> 
> I don't know what this will include yet. There'll probably be a bit of everything - angst, fluff, romance etc. probably everything you can think about. 
> 
> All of the chapters in this will be individual oneshots. There might be references to things that's happened in the other oneshots, but yeah. 
> 
> In the beggining of every new oneshot, I'll write the ages of all of the children - and Seungcheol and Jisoo if it's important for the plot. 
> 
> The age order is like this: 
> 
> Junghan  
> Junhui, Soonyoung  
> Wonwoo, Jihoon  
> Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao  
> Seungkwan, Hansol  
> Chan
> 
> Chan is the youngest and Junghan is the oldest.  
> I know that Wonwoo and Jihoon are from 1996 just like Junhui and Soonyoung, but I decided to make them a year younger than them. c: 
> 
> All of the kids are adopted - of course. Junhui and Minghao are the only biological brothers. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this and look forward to the first oneshot. I will try my best to make everything great. :-)

13 years old: Junghan  
12 years old: Junhui, Soonyoung  
11 years old: Wonwoo, Jihoon  
10 years old: Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao  
9 years old: Seungkwan, Hansol  
8 years old: Chan

Waking Up

It's quiet, just like it should be this early in the morning. It won't last long, Jisoo knows that and that's part of the reason why he stays in bed a bit longer. He closes his eyes and enjoys the darkness a bit longer, knowing that he'll have to get out of bed in a couple of minutes.

As usual, just when he's about to fall back into a slumber the alarm clock decides that it's 6:20 am. With a sigh he does what he had dreaded the last ten minute - he sits up.

A groan sounds from the lump on the bed beside him, and he can't help the small smile that appears on his lips. That's his favourite part of the usual routine. Hearing the cute, tired sounds his husband always makes before he - just like him - decides to get up for the day.

"Cheol, you need to get up," Jisoo says, knowing that the other's awake, but not really awake. Looking at the alarm clock, it's already 6:30 am.

"I'll go wake up the kids, so please get out of bed before I tell Seungkwan to wake you up."

The groan and moving of the blankets he gets in return, tells him that the slightly older male did indeed hear him.

The threat of Seungkwan waking him up didn't really seem like a big threat anymore. The second youngest child was very good at being loud in the mornings, making him the perfect guy for the 'waking others up' job. Back in the days, it always worked, but these days it seemed like Seungcheol had developed some kind of defence mechanism towards the loudness.

Jisoo had to ask him about it some time, because he could also use that sometimes.

\--

Knowing exactly who's able to get out of bed early and who's not, Jisoo decides to head to the non early risers first - that includes Jihoon and Junhui especially. He had a feeling that the two of them stayed up a bit longer than they were actually supposed to, so he guessed it was a good thing that they didn't share a room.

"Jihoon-ah, it's time to get up," the father whispers softly into the sleeping boy's ear.

All he gets in return is a whine and some rustling of the blankets. It's all similar to the way Seungcheol acts when he has to get up. The similarity always makes the younger dad laugh a bit. It's apparently true the whole 'the acorn never falls far from the tree' saying.

"Get up, Jihoon." There's no more small whispers. It doesn't do much anyways, that's something Jisoo has concluded after having to go through this every morning through the last couple of years.

"You too Wonwoo and Soonyoung," he tells them as he goes to the two other's beds to give them both a gentle nudge.

The effect is instant for the two, both of them sitting straight up. Both have a tired look on their faces and closed eyes.

Wonwoo groans loudly and stretches his arms once, trying to get a bit of the sleepiness out of his system. It's to feel at least a bit more awake, but it never really gives as much as he hopes for it to do.

"It's too early," Soonyoung whines. One of his hands rubs his eyes.

It's so cute, Jisoo has to stop the sound of his squeal from leaving his mouth. No matter how many times the routine is replayed, he'll never stop loving all of the different cuteness his eleven sons all posses to some degree.

Knowing that it's morning and that all of them have places to be in a little bit over an hour, he can't linger in that room anymore.

Before leaving, he throws a short "Get out of bed, Jihoon" over the shoulder to the youngest of the three boys in the room. Just like with Seungcheol the only thing he gets as an answer is a groan, but at least it's an indicator that his words didn't fall on empty ears.

\--

Only having one remaining room to go, Jisoo makes his way down the hallway into the last room.

Everything had been relatively easy today. Nobody had tried to act sick and nobody had been mad at him for waking them up - it did happen some times. Once Chan had thrown a big tantrum and started to cry. Whenever someone mention that now, the youngest of the boys always excused himself by saying that he was only 7 years old back then.

Getting to the door to the last room, Jisoo knocks. It's the only door he actually knocks at, because sometimes Junghan is up early to do some of the homework he's missed, yet Junhui always sleeps in the same room.

"We're up," Junghan yells from the other side of the door, for some reason not finding it necessary to actually open and let his parent inside.

"Junhui too?"

"Kinda," is the only answer he receives, before the door is actually opened. As expected, the oldest of his sons is already dressed, hair pulled back into a small ponytail. There's no sign of sleepiness on his face or in his eyes, making Jisoo wonder how long the other has been awake.

"Look," his son says, gesturing towards Junhui who's sitting on his own bed. He's staring at nothing in particular and there's clear signs of sleepiness surrounding him. But he's awake at least.

With a satisfied nod, the two are left alone to let them get done and ready for the day. Jisoo too is walking towards the bedroom to get ready.

\--

"But I'm not hungry," Seokmin whines for the third time that morning, when Seungcheol places the neatly cooked breakfast in front of the boy.

Minghao, Mingyu and Seungkwan are all sitting around the table, eating their own food, not caring the least about the struggle their dad has with their brother. It wasn't about them anyways, so why should they care? They had no reason to.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Hansol chides in before the dad gets to say anything. "It's what's going to keep you running for the rest of the day."

With these words, he begins to eat his own food. He had heard some of the older girls at school talk about one of their friends who had fainted, because she didn't get to eat breakfast. In the middle of class, she had apparently fallen of the chair and down on the hard floor. The pictures that had formed in his head listening to the conversation had included blood and a hospital. It wasn't anything he wanted to go through, so of course he wanted to eat.

It's as if something clicks in Seokmin's mind, when he listens to what his younger brother had to say. The look in his eyes suddenly change and he starts to eat without anymore whining.

Seungcheol wonders how a 9 years old boy knows such things, but he doesn't question him. The second youngest knows a lot of things that nobody knows where he learned.

Junhui and Soonyoung are the last to enter the kitchen. Both of them are wearing their school uniforms. Everything is worn neatly as it's supposed to be.

Seungcheol sometimes wonders if any of his sons remodel the uniform as soon as they've entered the school, just to seem cool. He wants to believe none of them are like that though. They've all been raised properly, so of course they're not like that. At least not yet, Jisoo normally says when the other tells him about his worries. It's not something the other thinks about at all. Not really.

Once everyone is seated around the table, Jisoo glances at his watch. It's 7:20 am, which means they have about 20 minutes to eat and brush their teeth. It should be plenty.

Looking at all of their sons sitting together by the big table, eating silently, half of them still looking half asleep, but still awake makes the two dads happy.

This wasn't the family life they had expected when they were younger, but this was more perfect than how it could have ever been if it had been different.

This was their family and home.

This was their happy home.

(As an end on the morning routine, Seungcheol takes half of the boys, more precisely Junghan, Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon to school, while Jisoo takes Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan. After having dropped all of the boys of at school and made sure that they get inside safely, both of them goes to their own workplaces. Both of them also concludes that it's been a good morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr @minghaon and asianfanfics @oh-mr-bias


End file.
